Romeo and Juliet
by Mythic-Girl
Summary: This story is set at Hogwarts. Harry isn't a student, he's long graduated by now. Kyle, a Gryffindor sets his attention on Shaeleigh, a Slytherin house member. The school is forced to create one Quidditch team and win the Cup as a team.
1. Rogue stares

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter One - Rogue stares  
  
Another school year at Hogwarts is in full swing. A month into the new schedule something is a miss. The new Auroring class has been cancelled for three days now with no word as to why. Professor Logan Master's office has been quiet and dark. Which is still active news, even though all the magical animals have been freed from their homes and have been seen roaming the grounds without Hagrid. His shack has been quiet all day, but most assume he's rounding up his babies and returning them to their homes.  
  
Of course the rumors on both stories flow free and each student seems to have their own idea or answer as to what is going on. Those ideas are being passed and shared as all Hogwarts residents: Students, Professors, and even Ghosts, are filing into the Great Hall. House Pre-Fects are at the door guiding the students to sit in their respected houses. The ghosts loom around, while the Professors, some of which were pulled along with their students from their daily lesson, head to front table  
  
There in the exact center, his normal spot, sits Head Master Dumbledore. To his left sits the very regal Deputy Head Mistress Professor McGonagall. Professor Severus Snape sits to the right of Dumbledore. The normal look of distain is on his way, thought his watchful eye along with Professor McGonagall seems to take visual attendance of every as they flow into the room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Shaeleigh walked along a few of her fellow classmates from Advance Herbology into the Great Hall. The still fairly new and unknown student was happy to be out of Herbology as she hated the class and the whole subject. Shaeleigh started Hogwarts not work than 3 days, which happen to coincide with Professor Masters "vacation".  
  
One of the House Pre-Fects saw her Slytherin uniform and directed to Slytherin table. The table was about three quarters of the way filled. Shaeleigh looked for an empty spot among the many cliques that seems to make up the house. Upon finding a free seat she sat down. She put elbow up on the table and rested her palm on her hand. She chewed her gum as she listened into group to her right. They were sharing the general gossip of school.  
  
She heard something that caught her attention. The girls said that someone of Quidditch notability was going to visiting the school.   
  
The girl continued to babble on about who they thought the person would be. Shaeleigh wanted to correct the girl's assumptions, but instead she softly to her self chuckled at the girls. Shaeleigh knew she didn't have to wait t too much longer to see what this meeting was about.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kyle walked in glumly with his best friend Gunther from the outside grounds after another day of cancaled Aurory with Ravenclaw. Kyle sat down at the Gryffindor table after taking Gunny's lead in sitting down with the more attractive girls of Gryffindor. Kyle hunched over his head proped on his hand facing away from his friend and many companions. He looked around, first at the hour glass like meter which showed the standings in the house cup.   
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed tied with Ravenclaw in the middle and Huffelpuff trailing barely behind. Kyle sighed thinking about the House cup draw last year between Gryffindor and Slytherin and began to drift off thinking about holding up both the House and Quidditch Cups. He finlly came back to reality when he realized he'd been staring for the last 90 seconds at a girl sitting at the Slytherin table with long black hair which was loosely curled. He noticed she was staring back but was too entranced to look away for several moments untill Gunny again called him back to reality.  
  
"'ey Kyle. Ain't the Arrow Heads best in the pro league and the US the best in the National League?"   
  
Kyle looked at the group of girls gathered and back at Gunther before grumbling, "oh yeah, best in there respective leagues." Gunther seemed satisfied with the answer as he continued comparing the Arrowheads with other teams in the pro Quidditch league and mentioning many times who is father is. Kyle looked back over to where the black haired Slytherin girl had sat but she was no where to be seen. He tried non-chlontly to look around the room to see where she had dissapered to until he heard and a smooth female vocie with a hint of attitude whisper in his ear.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Gryffindor?" 


	2. Chess Match

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter Two – Chess match

Kyle jumped at feeling the warm sweet breath at his ear and a shiver went down his back at the words. Shaeleigh stood there with both hands on her hips staring down at the boy while she awaited his answer. He turned around slowly gulping. He looked up into her entrancing eyes unable to speak for a moment before saying, "no... Ahem, no problem here."

"Good. You can stop starting then." Shaeleigh said with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice. She dropped a small 3 by 5 picture. "Here a picture lasts longer." Shaeleigh turns and leave the picture of her here lying on the table before Kyle. The picture is dated last year. Stonehenge Academy Logo embossed on the bottom right corner .The school photo was black and white. Her portrait stood for a moment... then like a mini movie it showed more. Shaeleigh walks back over to the table only to find her seat has been taken. Shaeleigh sits in another spot still facing the Slytherin's table

Gunther calls after her, "yeah I'll make sure he frames it and kisses it every night before he goes to sleep." He chuckles, "what was she on about, Man?" Kyle doesn't' answer watching her walk back to her table and Gunny continues, "The nerve of the Slimy chicks, I tell ya!"

Kyle nodes, " yeah, the nerve of the whole lot of 'em."

Gunther goes back to talking to the girls around him; Kyle takes the picture watching it with his back to his friend so he couldn't see. Flying on a broom, obviously playing Quidditch. Then she was goofing around with tow other girls. The last photo was here in a very tight and form fitting ball gown. She looked very glamorous and hot. The picture rotates back to the portrait. Sacred Circle Guardian title flashes. Then picture fades out. After two second it fades back in and the same rotation of pictures start over again.

Kyle finally put the magically moving photo away in his robes before trying to join in on the conversation with his friend but his mind wonders from the photo to the girl sitting not 20 yards away. Shaeleigh sits at the table, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. She looks up and down her table. The faces are all unknown, but she's sure the names that belong to the faces aren't too hard to learn.

Food appears on what used to be empty platters and Kyle digs in forgetting all about the girl. Shaeleigh reaches to take a few food items, however she notices her hand being dirty. She rises up from the table and goes against the rest of the students. They all are trying to enter and she is leaving. She knows she's creating a bit of a commotion, but doesn't really care. Upon reaching the doors, the House Prefect for Gryffindor tries to stop her. Shaeleigh and the prefect have a few words about her leaving. Though they remain calm and their voices don't raise... many people notice the discussion.

The Gryffindor House Prefect seems to be adamant about her remaining in the Great Hall. Why Shaeleigh on the other hand is set and determined to leave. Shaeleigh light pushes past the House Prefect and leaves the Great Hall, as she said she would she returned a few moments later. She walked down the isle back to her seat. The Herbology notes she scribbled on her hand were washed away. Her make-up had been refreshed. It not like the scuffle at the doors made Shaeleigh stand out. She did that very well on her own. Her skirt was a bit shorter than all the other girls. Her shirt was a bit tight and a bit lower cut than majority as well. Of course her piercing ice blue eyes and black hair didn't hurt the situation. Feeling refreshed and Shaeleigh flashed a few coy smiles at a group of Slytherin boys who looked to be 7th years Gunny begins talking with Kyle exclusively, asking when Quidditch trials will begin and things pertaining to his favorite sport. Kyle and Gunny are now pigging out and telling crude jokes to each other not caring who's listening. After a particularly raunchy joke from Gunny, Kyle thinks, thank God there's no beer here or there'd really be an uproar. A few other 5th and 6th year boys join the dynamic duo in talking about girls and other things that healthy, young men talk about.

The Ravenclaw boys that Shae made eye contact with even started to shove a bit around claiming they were the one smile was looking at. Of course Shaeleigh looked at Gunthar and Kyle. She smiled at a boy, yet only a smug grin at them. She thought of how that boy had looked whom he had given her picture to and how he looked when he turned around to answer her about staring. He almost looked like he was trouble, but there was something else in eye thought. Shaeleigh couldn't quite place it though.

Kyle and Gunther started a chant and began banging on the table with there fists: "We're big, we're pissed, and we'll see you on the pitch were the mighty Gryffindors here to crush you!"

Shae knew with Gryffindor's chants and the sudden response by the Ravenclaws that Quidditch was in air. She took her seat and started on dinner. "Ravens one. Loins two. Gryffindor will beat you" Shaeleigh overheard being called out by Ravenclaw.

Gunther stands up on the table continuing: "He's hard, he's loud, he's worth a million pounds, and he's Kyle Quodrono, and our captain, oh my captain, here to lead us marching to victory!"

Slytherin's table roared into laugh. Shaeleigh stood there with one eyebrow raised at the boy she overheard being called as Gunthar. Cheers ensued from the Gryffindor table drowning out the Slytherins as Professor McGonagall rushed over carting Gunny away out of the hall and things return to a dull roar. With Gunther gone Kyle returned to his usual aloofness at the table mostly eating.

"Quodrono. I wonder if there is a relation there." Shaeleigh softly spoke to herself knowing there's a famous Quidditch player with the same last name. She looks at the boy briefly, thoughts ensuring her that she's not staring this time. She steals a few glances here and there, but mostly as he's eating. Shaeleigh munches on her food that is on her plate. The young man beside her strikes up a conversation and soon the two are in a deep conversation that is until the Great Hall doors open. Professor McGonagall walks through. Many students including Shaeleigh look to see if Gunthar returns with her. Rumors quickly fly that she was sent back to his as punishment. Some say he's already in Dumbledore's office

Kyle looks up disappointed that his comrade isn't with her and decides he probably got detention for disorderly conduct and sent back to his dormitory on house arrest for the night, as usual. Once again the Slytherin table snickers at Gryffindor as Professor Snape's voice is heard deducting 5 point from Gryffindor. Shaeleigh looks at Kyle. She can see he's disappointed. She feels sorry for him. Her eyes convey her feelings very well.

Kyle scowls. He thinks, well as long as I can make it up the points tomorrow in class its all good. He gets up stuffing a few rolls and pieces of steak in his pockets for Gunny and heads out of the Hall taking a glance at the Slytherin table and makes eye contact with the black haired girl again and he quickly looks away before he exits the large doors.

Shaeleigh sees Kyle's eye contact. This time smiles at Kyle, an honest sweet smile. Kyle stops dead in his track trying to decide if he'd seen a smile or not before trudging on slow in a vague direction of Gryffindor Tower.

She watches Kyle leave the Great Hall even though the young boy to her left still is trying to have a conversation with her. Shaeleigh wonders why no one stops him as he exited like she tried to do. She continues on with her meal until she's full. Many students had already left. The student's were asked to adhere to curfew and head straight to their Houses. Shaeleigh gets up and leaves. She walks alone down the hallway. Wondering if the boy who she encountered was related to the famous Quidditch player or not.

Typical student behavior, students were mingling one of the open quad areas by the stair case. Shaeleigh leans up against a pillar and watches the interactions of the students. She guesses the boy were making dates for the Winter Ball that was several months away. However most students had been here 5 year together and knew that if they don't then the girl would find someone else as their is more boys than girls at the school

Kyle walks around the common parts of the school shaking hands with students and making small talk about Quidditch and theories on how the season will go this year. Kyle comes back to the entrance hall still talking lightly with different people trading scowls with Slytherin players before he saw the black haired girl from the great hall and decided to go talk with her and find out the straight dope on her.

She doesn't see Kyle approach as he say, "Hello miss... I'm sorry I don't think I every quite caught your name." He extends his massive hand to Shaeleigh smiling

She doesn't jump or try to let on her surprise of his presence.

"Shaeleigh. And you're related to Logan Quodrono aren't you?

Kyle chuckles, "yes he's my father. I guess you can't keep much secret in this school."

Shaeleigh felt she had gone out on a limb asking the question. She giggled.

"If you meant it to be a secret then the whole school knows or so I've noticed. Well you know mine do I get to know yours?" Shaeleigh asked.

He smiles wider, "Yeah, the names Kyle, Kyle Max Quodrono. And no kidding about the secrets! I'm going to go out on a limb and ask: Are you related to anyone of note? Not that it matters," Kyle injects quickly.

"Me? I think everyone is worthy of a note. So I guess my answer would be yes," Shaeleigh said in a very coy manner.

Kyle laughs hardily, "I like how you said that!"

She was playing with him. She smiled and remained quiet for a moment, before saying, "and how's that?"

Kyle nods, "that you said that very, very carefully."

"Well technically I come from a long line of wizards and witches, so I'm sure I'm related to of someone of note."

"Aren't we all...?" Kyle murmured.

Shaeleigh looked up at Kyle as he was taller than she. Her attention had drifted off for a moment before coming back and saying, "Not everyone here is from a magical family."

"And since you brought it up about being related to someone, I think there was more you wanted to say. Wasn't there?"

Shaeleigh smiled again, but said nothing

Kyle smiles down into what he though were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen saying, "Well I like that you said what you said very, very carefully. This leads me to draw several conclusions. First being if you are related to someone you don't want to talk about them as you don't want to get bugged with stupid question from devout fans, second someone your ashamed of, or third a combination of the above two" He said playing with her back and testing her.

"I knew you appreciated the clever way I dodged your question, yet still gave you a descent answer. I was to say I assumed it was the history angle, but I knew it wasn't."

Kyle nods, "ah yes the true cleverness of a Slytherin."

Just then a groups of students warned that Professors were heading this way. Everyone knew that meant it was time to move. A Slytherin tugged on her shirt to move along. She nodded and then turned back to Kyle. She smiled and leaned in towards him, invading his personal space, which he didn't seem to mind because he didn't step back. "Its conclusion number 4." Shaeleigh whispered before stepping out of the conversation and following her Slytherin housemates to the dormitories. She looked back, smiled and waved bye. Shaeleigh knew the boy hadn't mentioned a fourth conclusion. He would probably rack his brain over what it could be. Shaeleigh softly giggled. This was a chess match. In this chess match, metaphorically speaking, Shaeleigh had made her move and now it was Kyle's turn.

Kyle scratched his head dumbly trying to figure out what that meant. He returned waved before she disappeared into the dungeons and started to head back to Gryffindor dormitories with his own flock.


	3. Unauthorized Meeting

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter Three – Unauthorized meeting  
  
"Sshhh. Lower you voice." The boy standing beside Shaeleigh said.   
  
"We're heading down to the lake." The group paused hidden by the shadows of one the towers from the view of McGonagall's window. Behind some thick hedges was a stack of brooms lay. Shaeleigh grabbed her Nimbus 2001.  
  
Without saying anything Shaeleigh saddled the broom and hovered low to the ground. Once a few of them were ready Shaeleigh took off. They headed toward the pond in groups of 3 and 4 so there isn't a large trail of them.  
  
Shaeleigh had been riding her broom since she could walk and whipped through the trees faster than the boys who were in group, including the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team.  
  
A fire had already been made and a group of 5 students were already there. Shaeleigh circled around on her broom, hovering only about 4 feet of the ground. She had heard about the great sneak out from the boy at dinner.  
  
She never really set down. Unsure if she wanted to be attendance. She figured she would make an appearance and then leave. She had gotten into much mischief at her last school and knew she couldn't get into any here or she would be in serious trouble.  
  
They glided through the air on the clear quarter-moon night looking for the group of shadows. Gunny spotted the group of about three or four students over the lake first with his seeker eyes and the pair banked in that direction toward the body of water. They followed them at a distance.   
  
Kyle whispered, "alright lets frazzle dazzle these dummies. We'll drop in on 'em. You take the right, I'll go left!"  
  
The old friends broke there minuet formation.   
  
Hearing something Shaeleigh looked around. Her fellow classmates were oblivious to it because of their chatter. Shaeleigh rose up and headed more into the tree line to see what was going on. She knew some one was flying up there, but who?  
  
Kyle swerved through the high brush of the forest and he stopped inline where he saw Gunther stop. Gunny nodded and they dive bombed at the group full speed. Kyle drew his wand doing a smoke spell as they landed quietly amongst the group. Gunny being really good an impersonating professor's voices did his best Snape, "And what would you group of students be doing in the forest at this hour of the night.   
  
"DETENION FOR YOU ALL!"  
  
Shaeleigh heard the voice she feared too much. But knew something was wrong. Her skin didn't crawl. She looked down from her high vantage point to see what was going on.  
  
Kyle bites down on his fist to keep from laughing from where he crouched between a very worried looking couple. Some of the Slytherin stood there fright. Few straight up and fled the area. Shaeleigh looked around and saw the loud boy from dinner. Gunthar was his name she was told.  
  
Kyle let out one of his chants scaring the couple out of there skins: "I'M BIG, I'M ROUND, I'M WORTH A MILLION POUNDS!!!" he broke his chant, "and I'm just here to hang out."   
  
The couple had already split before he could say his last bit as they jetted off on there brooms, the boy seeming to leave the girl behind. The smoke screen finally faded and the two Gryffindors lay rolling on the ground splitting there guts laughing. Shaeleigh watched from her hidden vantage point. She didn't know what Gunthar had to with all his. She assumed it was another Gryffindor attempt to sour the fun of her house. Or at least that's what she thought. Shaeleigh thought one could scare deserving.  
  
She knew how to ride fast and being smaller than the boys it helps. She leaned forward and took off heading directly toward the laughter. Shaeleigh did her impression of Snape, which was more than just convincing. She had fooled her mother several times with it.   
  
"Now boys I think Detention is the least of your worries." Shaeleigh spoke sounding just like Prof. Snape. The black hair flowing in the darkness, the solid black suit helped to look the part. She knew she would have been scared if she was on the ground right then.  
  
Kyle kept laughing and managed to get out, "alright, Gunny. That's enough, your just beatin' a dead horse now... But very convincing none the less."   
  
Kyle was laughing to tears now.  
  
When Kyle's laughter finally subsided enough for him to talk he called out to one of the Ravenclaw's, "Oy, Kip. You're fast. Go round up those scaredy cats and bring 'em back here!" Kyle broke down into another bout of laughter.  
  
Shaeleigh whipped back into the trees. Hidden from sight. She turned to face ready to fly out again. She steadied herself again on the brook. She recognized the voice of the second person, or at least she thought she did.  
  
Kyle lay on the ground holding his sides which hurt and he could barely breathe when Kip came back with the ones he had managed to catch up with. Shae was just about to fly down until she saw on of her house mates. She waited. She wanted to hear what they said to the housemate. So Shaeleigh remained hidden high up a tree near the boys. She could easily hear them, but couldn't quite see all of them.  
  
Kyle grinned up at the tall boy he knew as Muland Wolfe who now stared right back at him scowling and grunted, "you know, you weren't invited, Quodrono! How dare you crash our rendezvous."  
  
Kyle sat up and turned facing him as he brushed dirt off of him saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. Gunny and I here figured the owls sent with our invitations hadn't gotten lost. We meant no offense. Shaeleigh picked up Kyle's name. She immediately peered out a bit more. So she could see the boys more clearly. She waited to see what else happened before she made her move. Plus she wasn't given the opportunity to listen in to a candid group of boys conversations vary often.   
  
Shaeleigh knew the boys hadn't been invited as it was a Ravenclaw and Slytherin only party. And Kyle and Gunthar were Gryffindors.  
  
Kyle stood up jubilee still in his face. "Look, Muland. We'll make you a deal. If you don't have fun with us tonight we'll walk around or should I say hop around a whole school day with leg locker curse..."   
  
Shae listened in more hoping to pick up something note worthy.  
  
Muland seemed to be thinking it over and looked around at the other Slytherin and Ravenclaw students who were nodding there heads. Kyle not sure if he had sold them on it offered, "You can even put it on us." Muland at that instant threw out his equally large hand saying, "deal!"  
  
Before Kyle shook interjected, "but this whole deal is void if any of us get caught."   
  
"Wait." Aleason Wolfe, Muland's young sister called out. Two boys turned to look at her. "Deal? Don't take the deal. You know the Gryffindors; they'll go back on their word."  
  
Shaeleigh decides the time is right and flies down. She lands directly behind Muland, who happened to be the one who told her about the gathering. Shaeleigh lands gracefully.  
  
"Actually the deal is halfway decent." She said and then smiled at Kyle.  
  
Kyle smiles back.  
  
"But make it so you get to choose the date the curse is placed."   
  
Kyle shrugs, "well I thought it was agreed it was on a school day."  
  
"And it should have to be a 24 hours curse." Shae added in.  
  
"Well of course it will be a school day, but Muland should be able to choose which date. It's only fair." Shaeleigh smiled a mischievous grin.  
  
Kyle shrugs again nodding his head. "Alrighty then. So we have an accord?"  
  
Shaeleigh looked at Muland and let him answer as she took her position back behind him a bit. Gunny comes up behind Kyle crying out, "you bloody idiot! They'll pick the date of the Quidditch match."  
  
Shaeleigh's grin slowly fades as she looks upon Gunthar. Muland looked down at her and she shrugs her shoulders. She looks back to Kyle a faint smile is on her face. She raises her eyebrows in wondering there going to do. Shaeleigh wondered where Gunthar had hidden himself.  
  
"Well Quodrono is that what you're offering? If we don't have fun I get to put a leg curse on you and Kelligan for a full 24 hour period of my choosing."  
  
Kyle holds up his hand to Gunther in a calming gesture. "I've flown with leg lock before. My dad's team you know? Any way, it sure will be damn fun to watch wouldn't it? But, I have every confidence in our ability to entertain." Muland stuck out his hand to shake on it.   
  
Kyle grinning took his hand. Shaeleigh smiled and looked up at Gunthar softly giggling. Then turned her attention to Kyle. Her smile softened a bit.  
  
The group around didn't seem to notice the exchange between Kyle and Shaeleigh (with maybe the exception of Gunther). As most of them were approving of the situation and laughing about all that had happened.  
  
Turning to Gunther, who still had a look of what the fck are you doing on his face, Kyle says, "alright you magic up the booze and rum and I got the blankets!"  
  
Shaeleigh walked with Muland to put their brooms with the others. She softly spoke to him before he turned off and heading toward Gigi his girlfriend.  
  
Everyone seemed to couple off immediately around the fire with the blankets and a bottle or a pint. Gunther had already charmed Aleason who got a stern look from Muland as he said, "You try anything and your dead!"   
  
Shaeleigh watched the group open up the coolers of drinks and stereo. Music filled the air. Kyle stood next to Shaeleigh they exchanged thoughtful looks. He stepped closer putting his hand on her cheek. Shaeleigh softly giggled. Shaeleigh smiled. She didn't flinch back nor did move into his touch. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Shae softly asked.  
  
Kyle replied, "Wooing you... How am I doing so far?"  
  
She knew what he was doing. Shae thought she would put the spotlight on him and see how he reacts.   
  
"You're doing.........." Shaeleigh went silent for a moment as if she needed a moment to think about it. "Ok-ish." Shae was just being brat, but that was in here nature. She faintly chucked and then smiled.  
  
Kyle cocked an eyebrow turning his head to the side saying with mock exasperation, "Ok-ish? Well I guess I'm gonna have to get serious..."  
  
He takes his hand back and walks over to the stereo changing the song and picking up the microphone. He began to sing much like in the movie Top Gun.   
  
"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips... Gunny back me up… And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You're trying hard not to show it-"  
  
Shaeleigh pulled out her wand quick changed the microphone and stereo into a bouquet of flowers. The night blew and the east wind picked up a few embers from the fire. They danced into the sky like fire flies as Shae grabbed her broom and headed off into the wooded area Partial embarrassment fueled her speed as she jumped on her broom and lifted up into the air.  
  
Kyle looks dumbfounded for a second before saying, "well folks, I hope that was fun for you to see that," people are all splitting a gut, "and now I'll leave you in the capable, entertaining hand of Gunny, as I now take to the air to chase after that gal, wish me luck!"   
  
Kyle grabs his broom kicking off hard zooming off in the direction Shae went.  
  
She knew Kyle would probably follow and really, that wasn't an issued for she somewhat liked the boy. Well as long as he wasn't around Gunthar. Shae hovered around before making the circle back up into her tree tops where she was hidden. The spot gave her a prefect place to change back the flower into a microphone, with a sudden loud feed back as it seemed Gunthar had put the rose in his mouth like a tango dancer with Aleason.  
  
Kyle took out his wand and shot several flares into the under brush of the forest to illuminate his search. Shae remained hidden looking to see where Kyle was. She noticed he wasn't around the rest of the students. She saw part of the forest light up a few feet to her left. She guessed that was Kyle. She swung down on her broom and with such fast speed swung past down by him behind his back. By the time he turned around she was gone again, hidden. He went lower firing more flares. In the flares dying illumination he saw a golden glint in a bush. He pretended he hadn't seen it as he moved closer and hovered over head in mock searching as darkness settled in.  
  
Shae swoosh passed him again without being seen. This time she tugged on the back of his shirt. Back up in the thick tree cover she hid. But this time she also looked back at the school. The school was all but pitch black. It looked like even the Professors had gone to sleep. She turned her attention back down to Kyle. He looked around gropingly in the darkness. She tilted her head to the side. She decided to see what he was up too. She descended toward him. She sat on her broom alongside of him. "What'cha doing?" Shae asked hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
"Looking at the stars, comparing them to your eyes," he said softly as he turned his head looking at her.   
  
Shae smiled and softly laughed, "Is that what you're doing? I thought you were trying to get us all in trouble with the illuminating of your wand in the brush."  
  
Kyle shook his head, "Naw, if you shoot directly up in to the sky you could attract some attention, but other wise the forest is too thick."  
  
"It also looked like you were searching for something else." As they stared up there. Shae said "And my eyes are..." Shae stopped, as she hovered on her on her broom at eye level for the first time all night.  
  
Kyle looks into her eyes not quite sure what to do next.  
  
"So let's say you were actually doing what you said you were." Shaeleigh smiled "What did you come up with?" Shae batted her eyelashes and then giggled some more.  
  
Kyle sat back on his broom with a deep sigh, "well first like the cosmos there among the most beautiful things I've ever seen as far as eyes go. There what first caught my attention, you know? Second, in the right light, they do kinda sparkle." He looks side long to glimpse her reaction.  
  
Shae's cheeks start to rosy up a bit in a faint blush. She smiles at him with a very sweet smile. "You really think so?" Shae asked eating up the attention he was giving her.  
  
He chuckles, "if there was one thing my dad beat into me it was, 'say what you mean, mean what you say." He put his arm about her shoulders drawing her closer.  
  
Shae smiled. "You're doing much better at courting now," Shae jokingly said to ease a bit of the emotion between them.  
  
Kyle laughs, "Yeah? You think so? I guess it just takes me a bit to warm up I suppose."  
  
"It's a good lesson your father taught you. I learned it too at home from my mother."  
  
Kyle begins massaging her neck with the hand that was around her shoulders. "Really? I think that's a lesson that's often missed by parents."  
  
Shaeleigh slowly started to turn into putty as he messaged her neck. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek he asks, "Well shall we get back with the others. I'm sure they might be getting ideas about us by now..."  
  
Shaeleigh agreed and the turned back toward the lake hold each others hand. Just as the pair started to get close angry voices rang out.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about what they think of us," Shae said hearing what sounds like the voice of Muland and Gunthar arguing.  
  
"Well be better hurry and see what's going on, anyway." Kyle said in a concerned voice.  
  
Shae knew it was probably over Muland's sister. She picked up some speed letting go of Kyle's hand and she found her conclusion to be true. The two boys appeared to be in a heated argument.   
  
Kyle was right behind her and he landed on the ground with a thud running over to break them up. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Kyle asked in a lighthearted tone to take some of the friction out the air to no avail. Aleason stood there uncertain of what do.  
  
Muland looked up at Gunthar. Then at Aleason and Shaeleigh who stood beside her. "Well it looks like you're getting a leg curse as I'm not having fun nor is Aleason, Quodrono!"  
  
Kyle stood beside Gunther trying to get things worked out, "so what happened you guys?" Neither boy said anything.  
  
"Come on Slytherin let's head back." Muland called out without answering more of Kyle's questions. Aleason jumped on her broom and one by one Slytherin started to head back following Muland.  
  
Kyle sighed, "Gunther why don't you head back to the dormitory. Shae? You wanna hang a little longer here?"  
  
Shaeleigh looked at Kyle and shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know what was going on. Gunther grunted something about traitors before he kicked off back towards the castle. Shaeleigh was called to join the house. She walked over to Kyle who looked after Shaeleigh longingly. Shaeleigh stands up on her tip toe and returns Kyle's kiss on the check. Her lips are soft and as she pulls away she leaves a lip print mark on his cheek. Shae's called out for again this time, Muland has come back for her.  
  
"Come on Shaeleigh. Let's go." Muland calls out to her  
  
He wonders what choice she will make. Either way is okay with him as he realizes loyalty to house comes first although staying with him would be gravy too. Shaeleigh looks at Kyle and the Muland and then Kyle again.   
  
"I'm coming." she calls out as she hops on her broom.   
  
She looks back at him taking a last look before putting on speed to catch up with her housemates. Kyle looks back with a wave. She mouthed the word bye as she floated up in the air and headed out.  
  
"We had a deal Quodrono remember that." Muland reminds Kyle as he leaves. 


	4. Back To School

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter Four – Back on school grounds  
  
Shaeleigh heads back to Hogwarts. Sneaking out was even. Heading back inside was the difficult part. Shaeleigh and the rest of the Slytherin group seemed to get back into the house unnoticed. She finds an owl waiting for her. She takes the note and sends the owl off. She reads it:   
  
=====================  
  
Dear Miss Shaeleigh,   
  
There is a visit to Hogsmede this weekend and I am inquiring if you would like to accompany myself on the visit.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kyle Quodrono.  
  
=====================  
  
Shaeleigh smiles as she knows she'll have time to respond to the note in the morning. She quickly changes into her PJs and heads to bed. She's got a busy day tomorrow, especially with the Quidditch match tomorrow.  
  
Kyle grabs his broom and kicks off but doesn't head for the castle but for the Quidditch Pitch. His favorite place to sit and think is in one of the large goal hoops on the south end of the field facing north. Kyle sat thinking, turning the last 24 hours over in his mind when he notices the sun peaking out over the mountains to the east. He takes to his broom again heading for Gryffindor Tower. He comes in through the window as he had come out but in the pale light of dawn a lamp flickered to life and the hand holding the lamp was the Gryffindor Prefect Nicholas Ragu.   
  
"We'll had a busy night did we? I'll be reporting this to McGonagall. Good morning Quodrono ..." and he leaves. One of the other boys stirred in his sleep as Kyle got into bed and tried to sleep but the glee of the realization that they wouldn't be getting the leg lock helped him ignore his lack of sleep. 


	5. PreGame Squabble

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter Five – Pre-Game Squabble  
  
It was a bright morning and there was a slight mist on the grounds of Hogwarts but otherwise it seemed perfect conditions to play a leg locked free match of Quidditch. Shaeleigh awakens to the alarms going off in the rooms. The girls take a shower, do their beauty rituals, and then get dressed.  
  
Kyle got out of bed when the other boys became roused to consciousness. He told Gunther good morning but again he grunted something about traitors as they got dressed.  
  
Skipping breakfast for a bit more time the girls head over to their class. Shaeleigh had slept through it. Along with her Runes class and during her study break in the library. Finally when lunch time rolled around she was awake, officially.  
  
Kyle put on his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform except for his robes and armor which he carried all bundled together slung over his shoulder after his potions class with Hufflepuff.  
  
She sat amid her Slytherin group who went out last night. They all chatted and talked about the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Shae as well as Aleason was amazed to hear that Muland hadn't used the leg curse for the game. He was saving it.   
  
On his way to lunch Prof. McGonagall stopped him in the hall way giving him his detention slip. He would be spending his Saturday night restocking shelves in the library with Madam Pence. His happiness of taking the slip was something McGonagall couldn't figure out.  
  
"I've got the prefect day picked out to use it on." Muland said just as he spied Gunthar entering into the Great Hall for lunch with Kyle.  
  
The group calmed Muland down. Shaeleigh still hadn't a clue what happened, but Muland was still upset, very upset. Kyle walked into the great hall amongst some cheers from the Gryffindor table. He waved to them and made a bee-line for where Muland was sitting. A he passed him he slapped the detention slip down on his plate of food and just as quickly as he had come was sitting down next to Gunny showing him a copy of the slip. Piercing looks of hatred spouted from Gunthar and Muland to each other. Suddenly Gunther looked as if Christmas and his birthday had come early on the same day giving Kyle a big hug.  
  
"What's this a note from your mommy Quodrono? Trying to get out of our deal?" Muland asked out loud. Shaeleigh tried to look at the note, but Muland held in on opposite hand from her.  
  
Kyle ignored Muland as he ate and did his usual ritual with the guys at the table.   
  
Mid lunch Professor Snape came out from behind the door where the Professors sat saying, "Shaeleigh and Muland. Come here now."   
  
Shaeleigh grimaced. She rose up from the table and followed Muland up the staging area. Shae looked back the table and then at Kyle. She tried to flash a smile at him.  
  
Kyle watched them walk to the front of the hall to where Snape was. Kyle returned the smile. She turned back around and three of them had a mini discussion. Snape did a bit of finger pointing. Kyle, along with most of the Slytherin table, looked on interested on what was going on. After a few minutes both of the students nodded. Snape pointed to Shaeleigh and then at the doors.  
  
Shae quickly jumped off the stage area which wasn't an easy move in a tight short skirt. She ran by the Slytherin table and grabbed a couple of things before she bolted out of there room. She moved fast heading toward her house. She made it there with relative ease as the halls were bare because most students were at the game. Shaeleigh quickly changed and ran to the Quidditch field.  
  
Kyle stood up and as if his teammates had been watching for him to do this he wiped his mouth with a napkin before leaving the Hall with the team in step. The team jogged down to the stadium changing room as part of there pre game ritual. Kyle got his armor on and taped up his wrists like a boxer. He put on his Gryffindor robes and began to stretch. Kyle stood up in the front of the Locke room's white board to give his pre match speech, another team ritual. "Alright team listen up! You all know we got the Slimies today. There going to be looking for cheep shots and easy targets. Don't present yourself." He began pacing before continuing, "Remember your training and you got your conditioning to fall back on... sounds like there calling for us now. So let's go get our cup!" He finished there was an over all psyched cheer in the room as they players exited for the pitch.  
  
Shae knew the Gryffindor would be introduced first. She made it to field in time. Gryffindor's team was called out and introductions made. Shaeleigh only notice Kyle's and Gunther's name. She wanted to cheer for Kyle, but she shouldn't/couldn't.  
  
Once Gryffindor took the field it was Slytherin's turn to be introduced to and presented to play the game. Shae listened and waited to hear Muland's name. However a substitution was being made on the Slytherin team before the game began. Brandon Shake, the  
  
Slytherin seeker had to leave for a home emergency.   
  
The replacement seeker flew up into the air from the box. She moved through the group to take her spot. Shaeleigh pulled her hair up in a ponytail once in place. Kyle gaped at Shae realizing she was to be the substitute seeker. She hadn't played Quidditch for Slytherin before, but was an All-star seeker for her previous school. Her uniform was black, but she wore the green cape of her house.   
  
Gunther smirked over at Kyle, "Bet you wished you hadn't been sleeping with the enemy now, eh, mate?"  
  
Kyle looked at Gunny saying, "Why don't you just shut the hell up? This changes nothing!"  
  
Shaeleigh looked across at Gunthar, who was playing against her today. Kyle walked over to Shaeleigh as the players formed there circle at mid field. He produced a 3x5 picture from within his robes holding it out for her to take. She held it in her hand watching the picture begin at a portrait of Kyle and after a few second turned to mist and then the young man was displayed wearing midnight blue dress robes, before it again morphed into the boy holding a quaffle in his hands and his broom draped over his shoulder. Before looping again.   
  
Shae turned the picture over where it was written   
  
To: Shaeleigh  
  
From: Kyle  
  
All my love…   
  
Kyle walked back to his place with the team with out a word before she could respond with even a thank you.  
  
Muland had apparently seen the transaction gawking, "oh giving your little crush a picture of you while you still at least have a face only a mother could love!" The Slytherins howled with laughter and the Gryffindors seemed impartial about what just happened as they weren't too keen either on there captain being friendly with an opponent.  
  
The two captains stepped forward when they were signaled by the official Madam Hooch. Muland and Kyle shook hands as Hooch said; "now I want a good, clean, hard fought game!"   
  
"Whatever," Muland grunted as he scowled first from Madam Hooch to Kyle and then behind him at Gunther.  
  
Hooch blew her whistle and the fourteen players took to the air, the seekers in position over everyone as the dark, whistling Bludgers and the rapid movement Golden Snitch was released first. Madam Hooch grasped the scarlet Quaffle in her gauntlet clad hands and in blowing her whistle she serves the quaffle straight up in the air, beginning or should it be said continuing the clash between the pride of Gryffindor and determination in Slytherin… 


	6. Prophet Clip

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. (I couldn't be that lucky.)

* * *

Chapter Six – Prophet Clip

* * *

THE DAILY PROPHET

SATURDAY OCTOBER 23, 2004

SPORTS SECTION

HOGWARTS SEASON OPENER: Rival Match Between Gryffindor And Slytherin

Friday afternoon's match began like any other I commentated in my days of tutelage at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: quite misty for the fall season and high anticipation of the rival, season opening match between Gryffindor and Slytherin house. The game began with Madam Hooch's ritual blowing of her antique official's whistle and the serving of the Quaffle to the green and scarlet clad chasers who waited hungrily.

Muland Wolfe took first possession of the Quaffle for Slytherin and passed it off to Jake Guide before a bludger nicked him in the back. Jake dodged a tackle from Sean Anderson before awkwardly shooting at the left goal hoop and blocked by goal keeper, Kyle Quodrono, who happens to be the son of world renowned, and 3 time M.V.P. and 5 time all league Keeper of the Salem Arrowheads.

He resets the play serving to Gabby Purcell who takes it mid-field passing to Anderson who takes a one touch punching pass to Donnie Oats in the Scoring area on the left side. Without touching the ball he does a bicycle kick movement and makes the pass it back to Purcell for a goal.

The match continues in much the same manner with amazing tackles from the Gryffindor chasers and impossible saves of Quodrono, but all made possible from the rapid firing bludgers from Gryffindor beaters Joe Praco and Mike Tanner. Gryffindor set a new bludger hit record of 27 hits toping the old one of the 1981 Ravenclaw record of 18 hits in a match.

At 78 minutes into the game with the score at 140 to 0, Slytherin beater Edwin Quaker launched an attack on Quodrono causing him to swerve en route to make a save. The micro seconds that the bludger assault bought was enough for Wolfe to put Slytherin on the board.

Kyle served the quaffle to his chasers who went into a rapid passing frenzy where they flew circles around the Slytherin team. The play moved deep into the Slytherin territory before entering quickly into the scoring area where they continued to pass with lighting speed and confusing the keeper who hadn't made a save all game. Purcel put it in the goal left hoop scoring where Anderson waited and punched the ball back out toward the field where Oats waited to make a quite legal but vary rare, widely disputed, and looked upon as under handed move, 2 shot combo which was first used in the 1626 World Cup finals which won Bulgaria there first National Quidditch Title. This put the score 160-10 Gryffindor continuing to dominate over Slytherin.

With the score at a demanding lead the seekers go into a race around the outer perimeter of the stadium swerving in and out of the raised bleachers of the arena, Gryffindor seeker, Gunther Kelligan, son of the 6 time all league seeker for the pro squad Salem Arrowheads, in the lead. Another bludger attack emanates from Slytherin beater Ike Brewer which makes contact with Kelligan's broom tail sending him into a flat spin causing him to collide with a spectator's tower.

Shaeleigh Snape for the Slytherin team took a solitary chase on the golden glint going into a death defying nose dive which must have been some sixty feet or so at the field bellow. With a gutsy leap from her broom, arm extended she caught the snitch, ending the game in a draw after 89 minutes of play.

-Commentary by Lee Jordan

(Match Stats on page D3 under HOGWARTS SEASON OPENER)


	7. Shaeleigh's Game

General Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Shaeleigh's Game

* * *

Shaeleigh watched the game for a bit before she started her search for the gold snitch. She watched Gunther, Gryffindor seeker take off from his position and she knew he had seen it. Shaeleigh wrapped herself tightly around her broom stick and took off. It took Shaeleigh a matter of seconds to catch up with Gunther. She zoomed in and out of players. Nearly crashing into a Gryffindor beater as she skimmed by him.

Shaeleigh pressed on and found herself side by side Gunther. He had a look of total disgust as she came up, one that would rival almost Slytherin's. Shaeleigh ignored it and pressed on. Soon she found herself leading Gunther as the launched high up into the air on the tail of the snitch.  
Gunther found his way to her side and knocked hard against her a few times. She nearly slipped once which brought a smile to Gunther's face. Just then the crowd roared. Both players knew someone had scored.

They pressed on. Weaving in out of the game field as well as the view stands. The two traded the lead position in and out of the game.

"Just give it up this isn't a sport for girls." Gunther said as he crashed into Shaeleigh again. This time it caused her broom to flip over and Shaeleigh too. In a move that would normally would have spell the end for most average players Shaeleigh was able to after a few nauseating flips regain control of her broom and fly straight.

'He doesn't know who he's up against.' Shaeleigh thought to herself as she struggled to catch up with him.

The game was a big battle with the Gryffindor leading the Slytherin with goals and an even bigger battle between to the two seekers. Shaeleigh had fought hard in many games before and knew to when to push herself. And when not too. So when she saw the bludger coming at her, she hard braked. She grimaced as she heard the loud thump of it hitting Gunther's broom. Shaeleigh in a risky move looked back over her shoulder and saw Gunther hit the view stand.  
In a half grimace, half smirk she turned her attention back to the snitch which shot up over 50 feet in the above the playing field. Shaeleigh raced up after it. Only to a 180 degree turn and dive back down as it had descendent back down.

Almost near the ground itself Shaeleigh saw an opportunity. She pushed herself off the broom and mid air between the hard ground and the player above Shaeleigh reached up.  
She slammed hard against he ground and rolled to a stop. She laid there not moving for a moment as her head was spin. She raised her hand and beneath her grip was the golden snitch. Shaeleigh used her broom which had come to a stop in arm length of her to push herself up to her feet.

Shaeleigh heard the roar of the crowd. Some were cheers and some where boo's. She looked up to her active team-mates who all were cheering and had the most absolute smug faces she had ever seen. Shaeleigh knew the game was over. She had won the game for the team, for her house, for her Father. Shaeleigh had proven a point to the bloody wanker Gunther. This was as much as a girls sport as it was boys; Shaeleigh couldn't help it if most girls were far too smart to play.


End file.
